Machupicchu, l'école des incas
by morvoren
Summary: Maiara est une jeune inca. Venez découvrir sa première année entre intrigue politique et sommets andains. Découvrez toutes les subtilités de la civilisation inca et du fonctionnement de l'école de Machupicchu. Attention,scènes violentes décrites
1. Départ

Evidemment, même si l'histoire se passe loin du monde de Harry Potter, je m'en inspire donc pensez-y.

Pour les noms de lieux et de personnes, je me suis inspirée de la géographie et de l'histoire de la civilisation inca. Les liens entre eux et leur réalité en tant que sorciers sont des purs produits de mon imagination.

**Chapitre 1 : Départ**

Mère, regarde ici !! Clame la fillette, passionnée par le contenu des vitrines devant elle.

Pour une fois, elle a pu venir avec sa mère faire les courses à Sacsayhuamàn, la ville des prêtres sorciers. On y trouve l'Administration, l'hôpital et surtout, toutes les boutiques qu'elle aime. La librairie, le glacier, l'animalerie… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est surtout le magasin de Muyomarca qui l'intéresse. Elle a eu onze ans il y a trois mois et elle va enfin pouvoir avoir sa propre baguette magique ! La main enfoncée dans celle de sa mère, elle ne tient pourtant pas en place tant l'excitation est grande.

- Maiara ! Tiens-toi tranquille ou je n'irai pas chercher ta baguette !! Et tu n'iras pas à l'école, tant pis pour toi. Essaye la mère pour calmer le petit monstre. Pense un peu à ta dignité, tu veux n'avoir aucun ami là-bas ?

Et finalement, la menace n'est pas mise à exécution car elles sont arrivées. Un vieil homme les accueille à bras ouverts. Les vacances d'été sont sa période de pointe mais il n'y a personne dans la boutique quand elles entrent. La mère s'écarte modestement. Aujourd'hui, c'est sa fille la star…

- Bonjour señorita. Tu vas à Machupicchu n'est-ce pas ? Voyons, voyons, des pommettes hautes et dorées avec des yeux bleus comme ça, une Capac n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet, répond la mère sèchement.  
- Très bien. Et vous-même, vous êtes ?  
- Une Yupanqui.

Il sort sa baguette magique de sa poche puis tapote la tête de sa cliente. Il applique ensuite le fin morceau de bois sur un grand parchemin. Un arbre généalogique se trace doucement sur toute la feuille. Il remonte jusqu'aux prémices de la civilisation inca.

- Très bien. Alors, on va essayer celle-ci. Une pincée de sang d'émeraude, comme les Yupanqui.  
- J'ai aussi du sang d'émeraude dans ma baguette, affirme la mère, pour rassurer la petite.

Maiara agite doucement le morceau de bois devant elle mais rien ne se produit. Pas même une étincelle.

- Et du côté des grands parents ? Voyons… marmonne le vieil homme cherchant, parmi les éléments magiques des familles en présence celui qui conviendra à la jeune fille devant lui.

Depuis des millénaires, chaque famille de sorcier possède un élément magique qui est à la fois son blason et l'élément de sa baguette. Ce sont des éléments minéraux magiques, efficaces en corrélation avec l'esprit froid et minéral des incas.  
Il est d'usage, lors de l'achat d'une première baguette de prendre le nom de la famille associée à l'élément magique de la baguette. L'étude de l'arbre généalogique permet de réduire le champ des possibles.

- Haha ! Et celle là ? De la terre d'ocre de Nazca. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
Toujours pas. Deux ou trois essais après elle trouve enfin sa baguette. Un simple mouvement de haut en bas et la boutique est remplie d'étincelles multicolores.  
- Vous voici à présent une Atahualpa, comme votre grand-mère. Cette baguette contient du pollen d'orchidée de lune.

La baguette est toujours faite en bois d'amarante. Un bois des Andes qui est réputé pour canaliser les énergies. Une fois la fine baguette de bois empaquetée dans un précieux écrin, les deux femmes sortent de la boutique pour aller terminer leurs courses.

- Evidement, il fallait que tu sois une Atahualpa, comme ma belle-mère. Fichu caractère. J'espère que ton prestige ne sera pas diminué !

Les achats suivants sont plus communs et moins excitants : livres, couteaux de sacrifice, objet de culte et autres instruments de magie incas.

Elles se dirigent ensuite vers leur magasin de vêtements attitrés. Il n'y a pas d'uniforme à l'école et les vêtements font partie intégrante du prestige. « Il faut cultiver la différence et afficher son prestige » disent les membres de l'école.  
Une petite femme ronde vient les voir immédiatement. De telles clientes, on ne les fait pas attendre ! Elles ressortent ensuite, des paquets plein les bras.

Ses bagages sont prêts. Trois valises, de quoi nourrir son prestige. Demain, c'est le grand jour, elle prendra le Grand condor pour enfin aller à Machupicchu. A sept heures, elle est déjà dehors et sort sur la terrasse pour admirer le lever du soleil et lui faire une prière.  
_'' Inti, faites que ça se passe bien, que je ne fasse rien pour nuire à mon prestige et que je trouve facilement des alliés.''_  
On ne parle pas d'amis. Les amis, on les aime. Les alliés, on s'en sert et l'éducation de Maiara lui a plus facilement appris à utiliser qu'à aimer les autres.

Le quai d'embarquement est chargé d'élèves et de leurs familles. Partout où le regard porte, on voit des sourires hypocrites et des alliances politiques. La rentrée, comme tous les évènements publics est prétexte à ces négociations habiles, de la part des parents comme des enfants.

Les premières années sont partagés entre l'envie de rester avec leurs parents et celle de commencer, déjà, à voler de leurs propres ailes et de commencer à nouer leurs premières alliances. Indécis, ils s'éloignent pour aller discuter avec des cousins ou des enfants qu'ils connaissent déjà.

Leur moyen de transport, les ailes étendues, étincelle de mille feux. Le Grand condor (1), joyau de la magie inca est un grand oiseau en or, animé par la magie du soleil. Tous les ans, il amène les élèves jusqu'à Machupicchu, leur école.

A midi pile, lorsque le soleil est à son zénith le plus parfait, le Grand condor décolle. A son bord, les élèves sont installés par année dans de grands salons dotés de fauteuils somptueux. Les premières années s'épient, chacun cherchant à jauger ses camarades.

Maiara, par ses parents et sa baguette est en haut de l'échelle des prestiges. Une véritable petite princesse inca. Après une première évaluation lui permet de repérer six personnes de son rang. Quatre garçons et deux jeunes filles.

Elle peut déjà éliminer les deux Oqllo, le frère et la sœur. Depuis des générations, leurs deux familles sont ennemies. A moins d'être décidée à rejouer l'intrigue de Roméo et Juliette, ces deux là sont à éviter comme la peste. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle réussisse à s'allier aux quatre autres jeunes, avant que ceux-ci ne préfèrent les Oqllo.

Quelques enfants de moindre prestige gravitent autour de Maiara comme des satellites autours de Saturne. Ils cherchent à s'attirer ses grâces et à bénéficier d'un peu de son aura pour remonter dans la liste.

Avant même la moitié du voyage, les élèves de premières années sont divisés en deux clans. La moitié d'entre eux soutient Maiara tandis que les autres préfèrent les Oqllo. Un observateur extérieur aurait été incapable de voir une seule trace d'hostilité ou même d'animosité. Pourtant, chacun des enfants est parfaitement capable de nommer l'ensemble de ses alliés et de désigner sans aucune hésitation les élèves à éviter.

Qu'ils en soient conscients ou non, les élèves ont reproduit les coalitions de leurs parents, faute de mieux. Tout au long de leur scolarité, ces alliances vont changer en fonction des fluctuations de prestige.

Les élèves arrivent à Machupicchu quelques instants avant le coucher du soleil. Le Grand condor tourne en planant trois fois au-dessus de l'école. Malgré leur jeu politique, les premières années ne peuvent s'empêcher d'admirer leur école. Vue d'en haut, cette ville antique est magnifique.

Il y a longtemps que les incas sont passés maitres dans l'architecture et la construction à flanc de colline. Une succession de terrasses forme comme un escalier qui permettrait à un géant d'escalader facilement la montagne. Les pierres taillées se confondent avec les roches naturelles.

Une terrasse au sud de la ville accueille le Grand condor. Les élèves descendent par année. Lorsque les premières années sont tour rendus sur l'esplanade d'arrivée, un prêtre vient à leur rencontre et les amène vers leur nouveau foyer.

* * *

_ (1) Le Grand condor est l'espèce de grand oiseau doré d'Esteban dans "les merveilleuses cités d'or", un dessin animé qui a bercé toute mon enfance._


	2. Premiers cours

Merci de m'avoir lu! et voici la suite!

Toute ressemblance avec un monde ou des personnages existant est purement voulue, prière de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur...

( Pour répondre à la question de LilyTigresse2795 et que d'autres se posent sûrement, l'histoire se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter mais quelques années après la mort de Voldemort. On ne croisera pas Grand-Potter ou Grand-Ron ou d'autres de leurs amis mais j'espère que cela vous plaira!)

Si vous avez des questions sur le fonctionnement de l'école, les matières enseignées ou quoi que ce soit, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre!

Bonne lecture

**2.Premiers cours**

Le prêtre conduit les élèves vers l'entrée de la ville. Une procession blanche, or, noire, et de toutes les couleurs défile lentement dans les rues de la cité. Les élèves sont organisés en fonction de leur prestige. Ils arrivent dans le temple, où les élèves mangent chaque jour. Il y a une table par année. La place sur la table n'a que peu d'importance. Elle est décidée par le placement des chefs il faut juste ne pas en être trop éloigné.

Sur la table des septièmes années, il y a trois chefs. Il y a un clan à chaque bout tandis que le troisième est coincé entre les deux. Seuls les élèves les moins prestigieux discutent avec ceux de l'autre clan.

Les sixièmes années n'ont jamais réussit à définir qui sont leurs chefs. Il y a sept élèves de prestige équivalent mais les alliances continuent à se faire et se défaire. Il y a deux ans, la situation a failli se stabiliser mais un bouleversement majeur de la liste, à cause de la situation politique extérieure, a tout remis à plat et la situation se maintient dans son instabilité.

En cinquième année, comme leurs ainés, ils sont divisés en trois partis. L'organisation de la table est différente. Deux clans se font face à l'extrémité ouest de la table, le troisième est réparti sur le tiers de l'extrémité est de la table.

Les quatrièmes années comme les secondes années sont divisés en parties multiples indéfinissables au premier coup d'œil. il n'y a aucun élève au prestige suffisant pour fédérer les foules.

En troisième année, il y a seulement deux clans. Les deux chefs, chacun à une extrémité de la table, se regardent en chien de faïence.  
L'hostilité est palpable, comme si la rivalité entre ces deux là était au-delà des convenances incas.  
Le jeune homme et la jeune fille qui s'affrontent du regard sont frère et sœur. Enfin presque. Ils ont le même élément de baguette, en réalité, ils sont juste de lointains cousins. Malgré ce lien, ils se sont haïs dès le premier regard.

En arrivant dans la salle, les deux clans de première année se séparent et s'installent. La table est comme scindée en deux, dans sa longueur. Leur repas commence dans le calme, voire dans le silence.  
Puis les conversations commencent. Chacun a en face de lui un rival. Chacun parle à son voisin de gauche, ou de droite, en évitant obstinément de croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Maiara est au milieu de la table, juste en face de la fratrie Oqllo. Elle ne parle pas vraiment. A ses côtés, deux des élèves les plus prestigieux de leur année ont décidé d'être ses disciples. Mais elle ne les connait pas. Elle connait le prestige de leurs parents, elle connait la place de tous leurs frères et sœurs. Mais elle ne sait rien de la qualité de leur compagnie.

Malgré son rang de princesse, elle s'ennuie. Elle aurait autant aimé être, elle aussi, la disciple d'un inca plus puissant qu'elle. C'est moins prestigieux mais c'est surtout moins dangereux et moins fatiguant.

Le prêtre suprême de l'ordre des fils du soleil, le directeur de cette école, se lève avant l'arrivée du dessert pour faire son discours de bienvenue.

« Bienvenue à vous tous, fils et fille de notre dieu Soleil, vous qui êtes l'élite de la société sorcière de ce pays. Vous êtes les futurs dirigeants de notre nation. Cette nation que les conquistadores ont opprimée. N'oubliez jamais qui vous êtes et ce qu'on vous a fait.

Pour ceux qui viennent de rejoindre cette école, bienvenue. Ici, nous allons vous enseigner tous les secrets qui ont fait la suprématie de notre civilisation. Votre vie est dans cette école. Tout ce que vous ferez influera sur votre prestige, sur la vision que vos camarades auront de vous.  
Mais qui que vous soyez, vous bénéficierez d'un enseignement des plus poussés. »

Le lendemain, les cours commencent. Après un petit déjeuner léger, les premières années se dirigent vers le temple. Comme depuis des siècles, le premier cours de leur scolarité est un cours de théologie.

Le long du couloir qui mène au cœur du temple, il y a une série de bas reliefs, représentant l'intégralité du panthéon inca. La pierre est finement sculptée et recouverte de couleurs vives rehaussées de plaquages d'or fin.

Leur professeur pour ce premier cours est l'Inca lui-même, le chef suprême de la religion inca. Au dessus même de leur directeur. Ses décisions prévalent sur celles de l'empereur.  
Cet homme, devant les élèves ébahis, est comme la lumière du Soleil qui serait descendue pour aider les hommes.  
Une robe blanche brodée d'or, une coiffe de mille plumes de quetzal doré, un lourd collier d'or massif. Sa tenue cérémonielle impressionne tant par son éclat que par sa pureté.

Le cours dure toute la matinée. Le panthéon est revu dans les moindres détails et chaque dieu est décrit, tant dans son aspect que dans ses fonctions et dans les manières de le vénérer. Les rituels magiques et religieux sont expliqués et enseignés.  
Les élèves prennent des notes nerveusement, ce cours est la base même de l'enseignement de leur école.

A midi, éreintés par la quantité d'informations à assimiler, les premières années reçoivent leurs emplois du temps. Toutes leurs journées sont complètes.

Le lundi, en temps normal, ils n'ont que deux heures de théologie. Ensuite, ils ont deux heures de divination. L'après-midi, ils apprennent la détection et le débusquage pendant deux heures puis ont un cours de politique.

Leur temps de pause passe rapidement et ils se dirigent vers une salle de cours située dans une maison de pierre au sud de la ville. Elle est équipée pour résister à tous les sorts enseignés à l'école. C'est là qu'ont lieu tous leurs cours nécessitant l'usage d'une baguette.  
Le professeur a, lui aussi, une robe blanche brodée d'or, mais les accessoires et les ornements sont beaucoup moins nombreux et élaborés que ceux de l'Inca. Le prof commence rapidement son cours.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Amaru. Je vais vous enseigner les sorts de détection et de débusquage.  
Certains d'entre vous seront peut-être amenés à intégrer le ''corps de lutte et répression des Aztèques.'' Ils savent très bien se cacher et c'est pourquoi il est important d'apprendre à les trouver. Ça peut aussi être utile lors de vos rencontres avec des sorciers étrangers.  
Le premier trimestre sera entièrement consacré à la détection des âmes moldues. C'est le plus simple et ça sert de base à l'ensemble de la discipline que j'enseigne.

Le premier sort que vous apprendrez sera _« invenio »_. Il permet de trouver un moldu caché par un objet non magique. Nous n'avons, hélas aucun moldu à notre disposition pour nous entrainer.  
Nous essaierons donc sur ces objets moldus. Aucun sorcier ne les a touchés, ils ne devraient pas être trop perturbés. Je vais cacher ces objets dans la salle de travaux pratiques. Pendant ce temps, entraînez-vous à lancer le sort. Ensuite nous passerons aux exercices.

Docilement, les élèves se mettent au travail. Les Oqllo discutent :  
- Trouver des moldus ? Quelle idée, on fait tout pour les éviter et on nous apprend à les chercher, c'est malin ! dit le frère  
Sa sœur lui répond par un grand sourire, prononce la formule et désigne son frère en rigolant :  
- Hey, regardez, j'ai trouvé un moldu !

Leurs partisans rigolent avec plus ou moins de sincérité. Maiara pense que les taquineries entre le frère et la sœur sont monnaie courante pour eux et qu'ils ne vont pas changer une si bonne habitude parce qu'ils ont un public.

Le sortilège ne fonctionne à moitié mais ils s'exécutent et réalisent l'exercice consciencieusement.

A la fin du cours, ils sortent de la maison et se dirigent vers une maison située plus loin sur la terrasse. Les sept amphithéâtres sont autant de lieux d'apprentissage des matières théoriques. Aujourd'hui, les premières années ont politique. Ils montent au septième étage. La coutume veut que les plus jeunes aient le plus d'escaliers possibles à monter.

Les deux clans s'installent en arc de cercle de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Le professeur arrive et monte sur l'estrade. Il constate le placement de ses élèves, observe attentivement « ceux qui comptent » et ne dis absolument rien. Il analyse tranquillement les tenants et les aboutissements de cette division.

Lorsque le soleil traverse la fine fente à droite de la salle, le professeur se lève et se prépare à parler.

- Je suis votre professeur de politique. Je vais commencer de suite par une courte introduction. Ensuite nous passerons le premier trimestre à étudier les grandes familles incas. Le deuxième, nous ferons un peu d'histoire. Et en fin d'année, nous analyserons la situation politique actuelle. Les prochaines années, nous étendrons nos études au monde entier, pour comparer les gouvernements et les idéologies.

Une heure durant, le professeur Sayri développe sa « courte » introduction.  
Il insiste sur le prestige. C'est le système de punition du collège. Des mauvaises notes ou mauvais comportement font baisser le prestige et donc le rang social. Sans avoir besoin de compteurs, instinctivement, chaque élève sait exactement où est sa place et où est celle des autres.

Au bout du compte, les élèves avec un bas prestige ne pourront jamais accéder à un poste à responsabilités. Pour ces emplois de haut fonctionnaire, il faut des personnages comme les Oqllo ou, au pire leur disciples. Maiara pourra aussi, sauf changement majeur, prétendre à ces postes.

Ensuite, il explique le fonctionnement des autorités magiques péruviennes. L'empereur est choisi par le conseil des clans. Il ne peut être choisi que parmi les cinq Grandes familles. Lors du choix de l'empereur, de nombreuses intrigues politiques mettent en danger certaines familles. Au cours de l'histoire, des familles entières ont été exterminées dans ces circonstances.

Le soir, Maiara mange rapidement et se dépêche de regagner sa chambre. Le hasard de l'ordre alphabétique l'a placé dans la même chambre que Serena Oqllo. Les piques retenues hier soir sortent aujourd'hui.

- Maiara Capac-Yupanqui Atahualpa. Enfin une adversaire à ma hauteur.

- Serena Hawka Maysumaq Oqllo, enchantée, annonce Maiara sarcastique, un peu impressionnée malgré tout. Tu as réussi à lâcher ton frère ? Tu ne vas pas avoir peur ? ajoute-t-elle d'une voix faussement inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller seule. Maintenant que nous avons passé les politesses, discutons, ordonne Serena d'une voix qui démontre clairement son habitude d'exercer son autorité.

Elle s'allonge sur son lit, calmement. Puis, comme si elle parlait avec une vieille amie, elle demande :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire après Machupicchu ?

Maiara hésite un peu à répondre.  
Elle est d'accord pour l'hypocrisie, pour les sarcasmes mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ça, une discussion commencée sans sous entendus, sans enjeu, une conversation normale. Sur ses gardes malgré tout, elle répond :  
- J'aimerais être architecte magique.

Elle espère qu'il s'agit vraiment d'une conversation privée. Si cela ce sait, elle risque de passer deux ou trois rangs dessous sa position actuelle. Sa mère lui a toujours dit qu'elle n'a pas assez d'ambition pour son bien. D'habitude, elle dit qu'elle souhaite intégrer le ''corps de lutte et répression des Aztèques.'' C'est une ambition beaucoup plus adaptée à son rang.

Un peu surprise, Serena prend une mine de conspiratrice pour dire à sa camarade qu'elle, elle souhaite être médicomage, un autre métier mal vu dans les plus hautes sphères de la société inca.

- Je te propose un truc, on se tait, l'une comme l'autre. On s'aide pour réussir nos projets. Mais on n'en dit rien à personne. Nous sommes amies, juste dans l'enceinte de cette chambre. Pour le reste du monde, nous serons en féroce compétition pour les plus haut postes du corps de lutte. Ça te va ?

- Je suis d'accord mais à une seule condition on fait un serment magique.

Un serment magique, comme chacun le sait est inviolable, même sous Veritaserum. Il faut au moins ça pour que les deux plus prestigieuses élèves d'une année deviennent amies.  
Alliées, c'est courant mais amies, ça n'est jamais arrivé depuis la création de cette école. L'amitié est réservée aux personnes sans pouvoir politique, car elles ont le temps d'y penser, leur ont dit leur parents.

Pourtant, dans cette chambre austère de la maison des premières années, un serment magique vient d'être scellé.  
Que se passe-t-il dans cette chambre pour qu'au premier coup d'œil, deux jeunes filles qui devraient 'génétiquement' se haïrent décident de devenir amies ? nul ne le sait.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes filles sortent de leur chambre en se raillant. Elles arrivent sur le pallier où quelques élèves plus âgés couvent du regard cette nouvelle génération qui promet, vu la violence des insultes. Il y aura entre ces deux là de quoi s'amuser se disent-ils.

Le pallier comme la quasi-totalité des bâtiments de l'école est construit en pierre. Le sol est en cobalt, les escaliers en granit et les murs sont en basalte. Il n'y a pas de décorations pour atténuer cette froideur. Quelques gravures et sculptures de pierres massives font varier les volumes.

Elles descendent puis rejoignent la salle à manger en s'insultant copieusement. Chacune de son côté de la table, elles discutent avec leurs voisins ravis. Les céréales composent l'essentiel de leurs menus. Du petit déjeuner au diner.

La première semaine passe rapidement. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir. Dans l'intimité de leur chambre, les jeunes filles expérimentent l'amitié gratuite, pour la première fois de leur vie.

Les professeurs ont fini leurs introductions et sont tous rentrés dans le vif du sujet.

En plus des cours de détection-débusquage les premières années ont également des cours avec travaux pratiques sur les sorts d'attaques, sur la géologie magie et sur la métamorphose et les sortilèges.

Leurs cours théoriques occupent une part importante de leur emploi du temps. Ils ont de la théologie et de la politique certes mais aussi des études des prières et des cultes.

L'avenir et sa prédiction ont toujours attirés les incas. C'est pourquoi les élèves étudient toutes les formes de prévision du futur : divination, astrologie, lecture des oracles sacrificiels et rituels et vénérations. Toutes les manières de prédire l'avenir sont étudiées, des plus ridicules aux plus sanglantes.

Le premier week-end, les deux jeunes filles, chacune de leur côté et chacune accompagnée d'une horde d'alliées décident de visiter l'école. Celle-ci est en fait un village.

Les chambres sont dans les maisons qui longent la rue du dernier niveau des terrasses, le plus bas. Il y a une maison par année et par sexe, ce qui fait quatorze maisons.

Au niveau le plus haut, il y a le Grand temple. Et celui juste en dessous, le deuxième niveau, est celui des cours. A l'exception des cours de lecture des oracles et des rituels qui ont lieu dans la cour du Soleil.  
Au troisième niveau, il y a les appartements privés des professeurs. Les élèves n'y sont tolérés que pour le passage d'un niveau à l'autre.  
Le quatrième, qui par une étrange singularité de la montagne comprend une grande partie plane, est entièrement consacré au Quiddich.

Au cinquième, il y a des maisons des étudiants, utilisées surtout le weekend. Les élèves peuvent se mélanger par année, en respectant bien les alliances.

Plusieurs maisons sont des lieux de détente avec des salons, des salles de jeux magiques (je vous conseille d'ailleurs le baby-Quiddich, c'est hilarant) et des pièces vides qu'on peut aménager en fonction de ses besoins.

Il y a aussi quelques bâtiments dédiés au travail avec le matériel nécessaire et surtout, des protections contre les sorts. A côté de ces maisons il y a un édifice plus grand et plus imposant : le centre d'information, qui comprend plusieurs bibliothèques, classées par thèmes.

Il y a également des clubs, qui proposent des activités diverses : musique, potion, sports magiques… Certains sont en doubles car des élèves opposés voulaient faire les mêmes activités. Pour éviter les troubles, on a préféré multiplier les maisons.

Mais l'activité principale des journées des étudiants est la politique.  
Ces intrigues politiques font le plus grand plaisir des incas, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'école. C'est aussi pour cette raison que les ainés s'intéressent autant au plus jeunes, le jeu politique fait l'objet de nombreux paris au sein de l'école.  
Les alliances initiales sont en général une copie des coalitions extérieures. Mais elles changent rapidement une fois que la jeune génération s'est fait son propre avis. La fin de la première semaine est déjà une étape importante.

Ce premier weekend, Maiara est accostée par des chefs de clan plus âgés. Chaque année, les chefs supposés de première année sont abordés et courtisés par les élèves plus âgés. En effet, un chef en perte de vitesse peut facilement redorer son blason s'il choisit bien ses alliés. En plus des divisions au sein des années, il y a également un complexe système d'alliance inter-années.

Au bout d'une semaine, tout le collège a repéré ces deux jeunes filles et assister à leurs disputes. Même le frère de Serena s'efface devant la véhémence de sa sœur. Il a perdu du prestige. Il n'est plus que le second de la jeune fille, lui qui était un leader au début de la semaine. C'est la première fois qu'une année est partagée seulement entre deux filles. Cette année s'annonce riche en émotions.

Les plus grands sont un peu déçus, il n'y a que deux partis. Cela réduit largement les possibilités d'alliances ou de regroupement de chefs. C'est pourquoi ils s'intéressent beaucoup aux disciples pour leurs paris : lesquels vont changer de camp ? Lesquels vont faire sécession et créer leur propre clan ? Lesquels sont les plus susceptibles de perdre du prestige ?

Maiara et les Oqllo ne sont pas vraiment concernés par cette perte de prestige. Ils viennent tous de grandes familles sorcières. Tous ont des éléments de baguettes puissants. Tous ont dans les obscures ramifications de leurs arbres généalogiques des parents proches de l'Inca et de l'empereur. Il faudrait une faute vraiment grave pour destituer ceux-là de leur rôle de leader.

Les paris qui trainent sur les dos de Maiara et Serena concernent plutôt leur hostilité. Il est de toute manière impensable qu'elles s'allient. Les enjeux sont donc différents : la première qui lancera un sort à l'autre, le nombre de leurs alliés, les actions de leurs alliés. Le pari le plus joué est sur le temps que mettrons les deux jeunes filles pour changer de chambre.

Tous les élèves se passionnent pour cette histoire. Certaines alliances sont fragilisées car les avis divergent.  
Même les professeurs qui, en général restent distant de ces luttes internes s'enflamment pour les deux jeunes filles. Une dispute éclate en salle des profs entres les partisans des deux amies.

Amusés par leurs insultes incessantes, ils ont aussi lancé un concours à ce propos, jugeant de la plus méchante. On remarque, parmi les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années, que les insultes utilisées par les deux jeunes filles sont déjà passée dans le langage courant. Ce n'est pas étonnant car celles-ci rivalisent d'imagination pour leur création et certaines sont très réussies.

Le soir, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, les deux jeunes filles s'amusent de ces déchainements de passions autour d'elles.


	3. Premières semaines

**3. Premières semaines**

Les semaines passent doucement et les cours se compliquent. Les élèves sont maintenant au fait de toutes les subtilités politiques qui animent leur communauté. Parmi les premières années, certains élèves de moindre prestige louvoient de bord à bord, cherchant à tirer le meilleur parti des deux. On pourrait presque les penser neutres, si cette position étaient envisageable dans l'esprit des incas.

Les paris sur les premières années prennent des proportions déraisonnables. Les sommes en jeux sont astronomiques et même certains parents commencent à s'intéresser à ces deux jeunes filles pleines d'avenir. A priori, elles n'auront aucun mal à intégrer les plus hautes sphères de la société… Si elles le veulent !!

Mardi matin, trois heures de sorts d'attaques. En trois semaines, ils ont appris toutes les manières possibles et imaginables d'immobiliser quelqu'un. Du sortilège du saucisson au sort de bloque jambe pour les plus connus. Mais ils apprennent aussi un bon nombre de sortilèges spécifiques à l'enseignement de Machupicchu. Aujourd'hui, ils commencent un nouveau chapitre.

- Comme vous le savez, ces sortilèges que vous apprenez, ils vous serviront à vous défendre contre ces aztèques prétentieux et arrogants. C'est pour vous préparer à ça que je suis là, pour vous éviter toute sorte d'incident.  
A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons voir toutes les manières de désarmer votre adversaire. Qui peut m'en citer une ?

- Expelliarmus, lance Serena  
- Très bien, mais c'est loin d'être le seul ! Quelqu'un d'autre ?  
- ben on l'immobilise et on va lui arracher sa baguette, répond Stephano, l'un des plus proches alliés de Maiara, une brute épaisse un peu bête.  
- Oui, en effet, je n'avais pas vraiment vu ça comme ça mais ça peut marcher… Bon aujourd'hui, on va commencer par s'entrainer à l'expelliarmus. On verra les autres au prochain cours.

Les premières années sont dans leur salle des sorts, celle où ils peuvent lancer tous les sorts qu'ils veulent. Le professeur Cassiendo les mets par groupe de deux. Toujours prêts à encourager l'unité et la paix dans les années, il met Serena et Maiara ensemble. Un pari tourne autour de ce sort : laquelle désarmera son adversaire en premier ?

Face à face, les deux jeunes filles se font un clin d'œil. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Le prof donne le signal de départ des duels. Les deux brunes se tournent autour, comme deux fauves s'apprêtant à se battre. Les autres élèves et leur enseignant ne s'intéressent pas à l'exercice en lui-même. L'enjeu du pari est trop élevé.

Elles tournent toujours, sous les regards avides de leurs condisciples. Aucune ne fait un seul geste pour lancer le combat. Les doigts commencent à pianoter plus ou moins discrètement d'un bout à l'autre de la classe, signe évident d'impatience.

Un infime clin d'œil et le combat s'amorce. Aucune des deux ne lance le fameux sortilège. Les sorts fusent toujours au même moment, se croisent et repartent, déviés, vers les spectateurs. Petit à petit, il n'y a plus aucun élève débout, juste le professeur qui a pensé à utiliser un bouclier. Et l'expelliarmus n'est toujours pas lancé. Finalement, sur un imperceptible signe de tête, elles lancent simultanément le sort de désarmement. Et leurs baguettes s'envolent dans un ensemble parfait. Ni gagné, ni perdu. Par contre tout le monde a perdu son pari…

Satisfaites de leurs succès, elles supportent les insultes de tous leurs congénères en haussant les épaules :  
- C'est pas de ma faute, elle l'a lancé en même temps que moi cette mouche de bouse de lama ! Se défendent-elles.

Après ce cours mémorable, les premières années enchainent avec une heure de prière et culte. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'un culte à Illapa, divinité de la foudre, de l'éclair et du tonnerre. C'est un culte assez simple même s'il est bruyant et violent.

Le repas suit, toujours à base de céréales et de citrouilles étant donnée la saison. Même au sommet des Andes, les cucurbitacées poussent en Automne.

L'après midi est assez calme. L'étude des pierres ne donne, en général, aucun support à compétition ou à pari. Ce coup-ci Serena et Maiara sont tranquilles, installées chacune de leur côté de la salle, chacune entourée de sa suite, écoutent patiemment le cours.  
Derrière elles, les chuchotements contenant les mots « perdu », « gagné », « pari » sont monnaies courantes. Le prof ne dit rien, il sait de quoi il s'agit. Leur exploit du cours de duel a déjà fait le tour de l'école, répandant un vent de hargne et de tension.

Aujourd'hui, ils vont apprendre à expertiser des bijoux. Le prof inscrit au tableau une liste de sorts utiles à ce genre d'emplois. Des sorts d'âge, des sorts de matière, des sorts de fabricants et des sorts afin de biser d'éventuelles dissimulations.  
Une fois que ses élèves ont tous pris en note les sorts, il distribue indifféremment vrais et faux bijoux. Il donne les bijoux les plus difficiles aux deux jeunes filles. Celui de Maiara est faux mais le nombre de sorts de dissimulation apposés sur la parure sont nombreux et complexes. Celui de Serena est plus vicieux, la pierre est vraie mais l'or utilisé pour former la parure est en plaqué or.

Une heure après, certains élèves ont déjà rendu leur parchemin couvert de pattes de mouches, rendant compte de leur expertise : quels sorts ils ont utilisés et quelles conclusions en ont-ils tirés et pour finir, ce bijou est-il un vrai ou un faux ?  
Maiara et Serena sont toujours plongées dans leurs expériences, enchaînant sorts sur sorts, charmes sur charmes pour pouvoir déterminer la nature de leurs bijoux. Il leur faut encore une bonne demi-heure pour terminer leurs expérimentations et elles finissent leurs comptes-rendus, juste quand le rayon de soleil indique 16h.

Maiara conclu, sans aucune hésitation que le bijou est faux mais ajoute, en guise d'épilogue que le nombre et la qualité des sorts pourraient donner une certaine valeur au bijou tant l'effort fourni est important et réussit.  
Serena, elle a réussi à déjouer la ruse de son professeur. Elle rend un rapport qui se termine par : une véritable pierre de jade qui est présentée comme une émeraude et sertie sur un support en plaqué or.

Soufflé par les réponses correctes de ses élèves, le professeur s'effondre une fois qu'il est seul dans la classe. Il ne pensait pas qu'elles avaient un tel niveau.

De nombreux cours se déroulent de la même façon, dès qu'il y a un duel ou un affrontement, les professeurs rassemblent les deux ''ennemies'', ce qui donne lieu à une nouvelle série de paris. Dès qu'elles le peuvent, sans compromettre ni leur scolarité, ni leur réputation de rivales, elles s'arrangent pour détourner l'exercice de manière à rendre les paris obsolètes.

Quelques rumeurs les accusent de se mettre d'accord, de faire semblant, mais elles se défendent de manière si véhémente que l'imbécile, qui en parlerait devant elles perdrait immédiatement l'usage de la parole ou du moins une bonne partie de son prestige. Les deux jeunes filles sont tellement incontournables que personne ne souhaite se les mettre à dos. Elles sont donc protégées par leur réputation d'agressivité.

Un mercredi, le pire failli arriver quand leur prof de politique et étude du prestige décida d'organiser un débat politique grandeur nature. Chaque groupe avait un thème à défendre.

Pour éviter que le débat ne tourne au réglage de compte personnel, il avait mis Maiara et Serena dans le même groupe. Mauvaise idée. À peine les premiers arguments avancés, les divisions internes du groupe, habilement orchestrées par les deux amies, sont suffisantes pour que le jeu des alliances habituelles se remette en place et tourne aux insultes imagées entre les deux jeunes filles.  
Elles n'ont aucun mal à s'autoriser cette altercation, personne n'ayant même songé à parier sur un déroulement prévisible à ce point, leurs actions n'influenceront donc aucun jeu d'argent.

En essayant d'arrêter l'exercice et de calmer le jeu, le jeune prof s'attire des regards noirs des deux protagonistes qui ne daignent même pas lui répondre. Le cours se termine plutôt bien étant donné le nombre de regards meurtriers, de sorts lancés et d'insultes envoyés à toutes et à tous ceux qui ont osé essayer de placer un mot.

Depuis ce cours mémorable, le prof se contente de cours théorique et n'a jamais seulement osé proposer de réitérer l'expérience du débat. Les jeunes filles s'en veulent un peu, les cours de politique étant devenus encore plus ennuyeux.

Le mercredi soir, Maiara et Serena sont un peu épuisées. Les cours d'oracles et de sacrifices ne sont pas évidents, surtout pour Serena qui envisage des études de médicomagie. Le mercredi à 14h les élèves se retrouvent en plein soleil sur la terrasse supérieure, une grande esplanade exposée au zénith : la cour du Soleil.

Le professeur est toujours là en train de les attendre, leur donnant à tous l'impression d'être en retard, quelques soit leur heure d'arrivée. Des animaux sont accrochés à des piquets ou enfermés dans des cages. Une fois tout le monde installé, il réparti les élèves par paire, avec pour tous les groupes un animal. Lui n'a jamais eu l'idée de mettre Maiara et Serena ensemble, quel professeur souhaiterait lire l'avenir dans les entrailles d'un de ses élèves ?

L'enseignant ne semble pas vraiment s'intéresser aux animaux vivants, mêmes si les signaux qu'ils donnent sont indéniables. C'est pourquoi, en première année, les oracles se font essentiellement d'après des sacrifices. La lecture des entrailles est la majeure partie de leur programme. Les premiers cours ont vu leur lot de nausées et de vomissement, quelle idée de faire des sacrifices juste après manger ?

Ce mercredi là, le cours a été particulièrement éprouvant. Il s'agissait de lire dans les entrailles d'un chat. C'est le plus gros animal qu'ils ont étudié pour l'instant. Serena s'est arrangée pour lancer un sort d'anesthésie avant de commencer, indignée à l'idée de faire subir une telle souffrance à ce mignon petit chat. Après la lecture et grâce au sortilège, le chat est encore vivant.  
D'un ou deux coups de baguettes, elle répare les dégâts qu'elle lui a infligés avec son couteau sacrificiel et cache l'animal traumatisé dans son sac.

Le soir, dans le calme de la chambre, elle lui prodigue tous les soins qu'elle peut puis l'installe dans une couverture au pied de son lit. La population de la chambre vient de s'enrichir d'un individu mâle. S'il reste dans la chambre, il y a peu de risque qu'il soit découvert.

En temps normal, les incursions dans les chambres rivales pour y découvrir des moyens de pressions sont courantes. Mais là, personne n'ose risquer l'affection de sa favorite en rentrant dans sa chambre. Qu'elles se débrouillent à trouver elles-mêmes leurs points faibles.

Par contre, il n'est pas rare, pour les organisateurs de paris d'espionner les deux filles lorsqu'elles sont seules. Tous cherchent à savoir ce qui peut se passer dans cette chambre qui réunit deux ennemies. Pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, elles ont appliqué quelques sortilèges pour isoler leur antre du reste du monde.  
Par contre, certains de ces sorts sont unilatéraux. De cette manière, elles peuvent être au courant de se qui se passe à l'extérieur, des différents paris en cours et faire leur possible pour les contrecarrer.

Même l'aspect de leur chambre est travaillé. Afin que quand elles entrouvrent leur porte, les curieux puissent clairement voir une chambre divisée en deux. D'un côté, une pièce impeccablement rangée, de l'autre, un bazar monstre. Mais personne n'a réussi à savoir qui était la maniaque et qui la désordonnée.

La matière que Maiara préfère, en dehors de l'étude géologique, ce sont les cours de détection et débusquage. Connaitre tous ces sorts de repérage permet, indirectement, de connaitre leurs antagonistes, ce qui est très pratique pour un architecte. Les incas, un peu paranoïaques, sont férus de dissimulation quand il s'agit de leurs maisons. C'est pourquoi Maiara aime ce cours. En plus, c'est l'un des seuls cours où la politique entre peu en jeu. Lors des entraînements, il n'y a pas vraiment de prétexte à un duel. En effet, les exercices se font en classe entière.


	4. Fête et bal

4. Machupicchu – Fête et bal

Le 22 décembre, jour du solstice d'hiver, une grande fête est organisée pour célébrer Inti, le Soleil. La journée commence à l'aube, par l'immolation d'un lama sur un bûcher allumé le prêtre suprême de l'ordre des fils du soleil aux premiers rayons du jour. La loupe qui permet d'allumer le bûcher est manipulée par un élève de septième année qui en retire un immense prestige. Une fine ligne de fumée s'élève des brindilles avant que la flamme ne se propage à l'ensemble du bûcher. Le lama, harnaché à un poteau de bois s'affole et tente de se libérer mais il ne peut rien faire contre le feu qui le dévore peu à peu. L'odeur de chair sucrée et entêtante de chair brûlée s'incruste dans les fibres de vêtements, dans les cheveux et dans les narines des spectateurs. Etant donné leur rang et leur réputation, les deux amies sont aux premières loges. Qu'elles le veuillent ou non.

Jusqu'à dix heures, l'ensemble de l'école reste sur la terrasse pour assister à l'immolation. Ensuite, les clans se reforment, les années se séparent et les élèves marchent dans un ordre plus qu'approximatif, comme s'ils pouvaient effacer de leurs rétines et de leurs narines l'image et l'odeur du bûcher en s'agitant le plus possible.

La procession informelle se dirige vers le Grand temple, sur la terrasse en dessous. Une cérémonie menée par le prêtre suprême de l'ordre des fils du soleil débute une fois tous les élèves installés.

La coutume veut que les deux meilleurs élèves de première année l'assistent. Manque de chance, cette année, il s'agit de Maiara et Serena.

Heureusement, peu d'élèves ont osé parier sur une cérémonie aussi importante et solennelle. Les deux jeunes filles, entièrement vêtues d'or défilent lentement le long de l'allée, une icône dorée entre elles deux.

Des regards noirs et petits croche-pieds sont échangés, assez discrètement pour ne pas attirer les foudres des enseignants mais suffisamment pour montrer à tout le monde que même une cérémonie religieuse ne peut pas leur faire oublier leur « hostilité ».

La journée passe rapidement, ponctuée de cérémonies religieuses de tout poil. Les célébrations religieuses en l'honneur des Dieux du panthéon inca se succèdent. Les professeurs, tous prêtres d'ordres différents, dirigent les cérémonies. La fatigue s'accumule sur les épaules des élèves. Les premières années, peu habitués à tant de faste et de cérémonies baillent et soupirent tandis que les plus âgés n'attendent qu'une chose, le bal organisé le soir même pour tous les élèves.

Aux derniers rayons du soleil, les élèves clôturent les cérémonies par un dernier hommage à Inti, le dieu soleil.

Puis chacun file dans sa chambre pour revêtir ses plus beaux habits, ses plus belles parures. En bref, tous filent dans leurs chambres pour s'apprêter pour le bal. Le repas est constitué de quelques restes du midi et de biscuits.

Enfermées dans leurs chambres, Serena et Maiara enfilent leurs plus beaux habits. L'or et le blanc prennent une part importante dans la mode incas mais ils ne dédaignent pas non plus les pierres précieuses. Les costumes des deux jeunes filles sont donc or et blanc et alourdis de riches parures minérales. Maiara, plus habile, coiffe son amie et fixe sa grande coiffe sur les cheveux noués. Elle fait ensuite de même pour elle.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un lama décoré pour le sacrifice avec toutes ces parures, soupire Serena

- C'est sur, j'aimerais bien mettre juste une petite robe toute simple….

- Désolé ma vieille, mais « ça nuirait à ton prestige ! » lui répond sa compagne de chambre, en imitant à la perfection les intonations des vieilles rombières accrochées à leur prestige comme un chien à son os.

Une heure après le coucher du soleil, les élèves se dirigent vers la plus grande des maisons d'étudiants. Les deux jeunes filles rejoignent rapidement leurs cavaliers. Elles ont un instant songer à aller se chercher un cavalier parmi les plus proches alliés de l'autre. Mais, même si cette solution leur aurait permis de déjouer bien des paris, elle est vraiment difficile à justifier pour des incas.

Ce soir, elles ne feront pas mentir tous les paris. Serena y va avec Velasco, un électron libre assez puissant qui hésite encore entre les deux jeunes filles. Certains se demandent même s'il ne va pas être le 'troisième homme', toujours est-il que peu de gens ont fait ce pari.

Maiara elle est accompagnée d'un jeune homme de seconde année. Il n'y a pas vraiment de leader dans sa classe mais c'est l'un des plus prestigieux.

Même si elles ont encore tout fait pour déjouer les paris, les deux rivales en ressortent malgré tout avec un prestige agrandis. Certains élèves parmi les plus âgés s'approchent des deux jeunettes pour leur proposer une danse. Malgré leur âge, ces deux jeunes filles ont trop de potentiel pour ne pas s'y intéresser dès maintenant.

La musique, typiquement sorcière résonne d'une petite estrade. Les quelques musiciens présents semblent miteux dans leurs costumes de scène tant les élèves resplendissent. L'or et les pierres sont partout. Par contre, pas une once d'argent. Pour le peuple du soleil, l'argent de la Lune porte malheur et n'est utilisé que pour quelques cérémonies incultes et interdites.

La soirée passe rapidement pour les deux jeunes filles qui n'ont pas un instant pour elles. Cette année, les alliances avec les premières années déterminent plus que jamais les relations entre les élèves plus âgés. Même la haine entre les troisièmes années semble s'être atténuée grâce aux actions des deux jeunes filles.

A minuit dix, tout est fini et Maiara et Serena rentrent épuisées dans leurs chambres. Heureusement que le lendemain, il n'y a pas de cours.


	5. Aller voir ailleurs

Évidemment, même si l'histoire se passe loin du monde de Harry Potter, je m'en inspire donc pensez-y.

Pour les noms de lieux et de personnes, je me suis inspirée de la géographie et de l'histoire de la civilisation inca. Les liens entre eux et leur réalité en tant que sorciers sont des purs produits de mon imagination.

5. Aller voir ailleurs

Le Machupicchu et ses occupants se remettent rapidement au travail après la trêve consentie à l'honneur du Dieu Soleil. Dans une routine plutôt rassurante, le temps passe.

Un soir, le directeur se lève au début du repas. Le silence se fait presque immédiatement.

« Très chers élèves, commence-t-il d'un ton détaché et froid, comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt Noël. Comme chaque année, nous vous permettrons d'aller à Sacsayhuamàn pour faire vos courses de Noël le dernier weekend avant les vacances. Si votre comportement vous déshonore, nous vous demanderons de rester ici, » termine-t-il dans un sourire sadique.

A cet avertissement, les quelques élèves qui parlaient encore se taisent et se redressent pour écouter attentivement leur directeur qui recommence à parler en toisant ses élèves :

« Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Maintenant que cela est fait, j'ai une autre nouvelle à annoncer. Les directeurs des plus grandes écoles sorcières du monde se sont rencontrés durant l'été. Il a été décidé de la création d'une école mixte regroupant deux élèves de chaque établissement. »

A cette annonce, un brouhaha s'élève dans la salle. Les élèves enthousiastes se calment pourtant rapidement sous le regard noir de leur directeur.

« - Il s'agit de deux premières années qui passeront ensuite le reste de leur scolarité entre les différentes écoles. Nous choisirons évidemment les deux plus prestigieux. »

Les visages se tournent alors vers Serena et Maiara. Le choix, sauf incident majeur est déjà fait. On sent l'envie et la jalousie alourdir un bon nombre de ces regards.

« Nous étudierons tous les dossiers en mai et nous annoncerons les deux élus le 21 juin, jour du solstice d'été. Nous espérons donc vous voir tous vous surpasser, » finit-il en dardant la table des premières années d'un regard perçant.

Le repas se termine dans un joyeux bazar. Le prestige est plus que jamais au cœur des préoccupations. Les deux jeunes filles sont quasiment certaines de partir. Pourtant, on sent déjà dans leur dos que certains mesurent leurs chances. Il semble pourtant que tout réussit aux deux jeunes filles et qu'elles ne seront pas détrônées de sitôt.

Une fois rentrées dans leur chambre, les deux premières années se réjouissent :

« Tu te rends compte ? Passer six ans à voyager tout autour du monde, à découvrir les autres écoles, à pouvoir parler ensemble sans faire semblant de se haïr. Le bonheur !

- C'est sûr ! Et en plus on ne sera même plus obligées d'assister à tous ces sacrifices,» ajoute la future médicomage qui sommeille en Serena.

Elles s'endorment alors en rêvant à ces six ans de voyages et de découvertes.

Après les vacances de Noël, le jeu du prestige reprend de plus belle en première année. Un troisième parti commence à émerger sous l'égide de Velasco et du frère de Serena. L'attrait de six années de voyage durcit encore les tensions. Les deux jeunes filles ayant décidé de partir toutes les deux s'inquiètent de ce nouveau camp.

« Tu crois qu'on doit faire quelque chose contre eux ? Si on est trop offensives, ça veut dire qu'ils représentent une menace pour nous.

- En même temps, si on ne fait rien, ils risquent de nous surpasser. J'ai entendu plusieurs de mes disciples se plaindre parce que nous étions deux filles. Si un garçon réussit à prendre un avantage, ils seront sûrement nombreux à se poser la question.

- Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir retenir les plus puissants. Après tout, quand nous serons parties, ils deviendront beaucoup plus influents. Ils nous dépasseront peut-être. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il faut leur faire croire !

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de parler à ton frère ? Après tout, en baissant ton prestige, il menace un peu le sien. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est dur à dire. Je l'ai à peine vu des vacances. Ça a toujours été lui qui a été en avant jusqu'à là et cette année je le dépasse de loin. Je crois qu'il est jaloux et qu'il se sent menacé. Ça va être encore plus dur qu'avec les autres.

- Peut être pourrions nous semer la zizanie entre tous les premières années et ensuite réussir à apaiser tout le monde juste à temps pour le choix.

- C'est risqué comme solution. Je te propose de tout faire pour couler le troisième camp et si ça ne suffit pas, on fera comme tu as dit.

- Oui, si en mars ils ne sont toujours pas dispersés, on passe au plan B. conclut Maiara. »

En mars, la table des premières années est à nouveau séparée en deux camps dirigés par deux chefs féminins. Le troisième parti a été consciencieusement sapé par les efforts des autres. Pourtant, aucun signe d'alliance n'est apparu entre les deux jeunes filles.

Les montants des paris atteignent des sommes folles car les deux jeunes filles sont totalement imprévisibles. On entend des jeux organisés sur les moindres détails de leur vie quotidienne.

Au mois de Mai, la suprématie des deux jeunes filles est telle que personne n'a le moindre doute sur l'identité des futurs voyageurs. Les parents des deux jeunes filles sont aux anges car leur renommée a sué à l'extérieur de l'école et que leur propre prestige s'en trouve augmenté d'autant.

Le 21 juin, tout comme au solstice d'hiver, il y a toute une journée consacrée aux cérémonies religieuses. Pourtant, deux jeunes filles semblent s'en désintéresser et attendent le soir avec impatience.

Le soir, un grand banquet fête le renouveau du dieu Soleil et le directeur se lève en fin de repas pour donner les noms.

« Comme vous le savez, c'est ce soir que vont être désignés les deux élèves qui partiront en Septembre. Je tiens d'abord à féliciter l'ensemble des élèves qui ont fait de grands efforts. Les deux élèves sont, sans surprise, Maiara Capac-Yupanqui Atahualpa et Serena Hawka Maysumaq Oqllo. Veuillez me suivre toutes les deux pour que je vous donne les détails.»

Les deux jeunes filles, ravies, se lèvent en se toisant dédaigneusement. Leur inimité apparente leur a donné ce que leur amitié exigeait et elles résisteront encore un peu à la tentation de se prendre dans les bras pour sauter de joie. Droite et fière, chacune acclamée par ses alliés, elles sortent à la suite du directeur.

« Mesdemoiselles, félicitation pour vos excellents résultats tout au long de l'année et pour votre prestige. Peu de premières années ont réussit à obtenir un tel niveau.

A présent, je vais vous parler du déroulement de cette école particulière. Elle a été crée cet été pour respecter la dernière volonté d'un mort : Albus Dumbledore qui a été directeur de Poudlard, l'école d'Angleterre pendant de nombreuses années. Vous devez savoir qu'il y aura 6 écoles représentées. Ce sont les plus grandes mais faites attention. Vous serez ainsi mélangées à des élèves aztèques, par exemple. »

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filles esquissent un geste d'horreur. Leur éducation leur a appris à détester ces gens.

« Il existe d'autres écoles qui sont très pro-moldues. Il est même question de vous envoyer dans une école moldues. Je sais ce que vous pensez de tout cela mais vous allez devoir être très prudentes. Le prestige de notre école à travers le monde est entre vos mains. Même si ces gens nous sont inférieurs, vous allez devoir les traiter en égaux. Le but de cette école est de rapprocher un peu les grandes écoles magiques. On attendra de vous que vous soyez irréprochable et notamment sur ce plan là. Est-ce bien clair ? » demande-t-il en les fixant d'un regard noir. Les deux jeunes filles acquiescent.

« Bien. Fin aout, vous allez rejoindre tous les élèves pour une semaine de "mise à niveau et d'acclimatation". Ensuite, tous ensemble vous passerez un semestre dans chacune des écoles. Vous apprendrez ainsi des matières que vous ne connaissez pas. Tachez de retenir tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour notre école. Vous recevrez un courrier avec tous les détails pendant l'été. J'attends que vous soyez irréprochables. Et n'oubliez jamais d'où vous venez. Où que vous soyez, vous êtes et vous resterez des incas. N'oubliez jamais de quoi peuvent être capables les aztèques et les moldus. »

Encore une fois, les deux jeunes filles acquiescent. Sonnées par toutes ces paroles, elles se dirigent vers leur chambre.

« - Des Aztèques ? Des moldus ? Mais, c'est pas possible ? s'offusque Serena. En effet, elles ont déjà fait l'impossible en étant amies et leur demande encore plus.

- Je crois que ça va être très dur. Je te propose qu'on fasse quelques recherches pour en savoir un peu plus sur les autres écoles. Qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre.

- Oui mais quand même ! »

D'un coup, le voyage semble beaucoup moins attractif. L'idée même de cohabiter avec des Aztèques leur est insupportable. Leur éducation a été bien faite.

Malgré tout, au premier juillet quand elles se quittent, les deux jeunes filles n'ont qu'une hâte : partir !

* * *

Fin

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire, de m'ajouter dans leurs alertes et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé un (ou plusieurs) petits mots très agréables: mebahiah26, Soit X L'Inconnue, Prescrivîmes, Y-noy, Aeris de Lothlorien, Basmoka, Nalya violaine, LilyTigresse2795

J'ai commencé à écrire la suite mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça va être ch**nt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire intervenir de mages noirs ou de choses de ce genre et je ne suis pas forcément très douée pour décrire les interactions humaines donc bon. En gros, si quelques uns d'entre-vous pouvaient lire ce que j'ai commencé et me donner leur avis ça m'arrangerait!


End file.
